Beautiful
by Peaches Princess
Summary: Nggak ada summary. Terinspirasi dari MV Wanna One - Beautiful dengan 80% diambil dari cerita dan 20% murni dari pemikiran sendiri. [OngNiel! Wanna One! Brothership/Angst]
1. Prolog

Title : Beautiful

Cast :

Ong Seongwoo

Kang Daniel

Wanna One's member

Genre : Family, Brothership

Length : Chaptered

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _._**

 _ **Busan, 20 Agustus 2003**_

"Seongwoo _hyung,_ lempar bolanya kemari!"

"Tangkap ini, Daniel!"

Dua orang anak laki-laki bermain lempat tangkap bola di atas mobil bak terbuka. Didekat mereka terdapat beberapa barang yang dibungkus dan dimasukkan ke dalam kardus besar.

"Nanti rumah kita akan sebesar apa, _hyung?"_

"Entahlah. Kata ayah lebih besar dan lebih nyaman dari rumah kita yang sekarang."

"Nanti kita tidur berdua ya, _hyung."_

Yang lebih tua hanya mengangguk kecil. Mereka masih asyik tertawa sampai tanpa sengaja Daniel melempar bolanya terlalu kencang hingga bergulir ke jalan.

"Ah, bolanya!"

"Cepat ambil, Daniel. Nanti kita tidak bisa main bola di rumah baru kalau bolanya hilang."

"Tapi aku takut, _hyung._ "

" _Hyung_ akan mengawasimu dari sini. Ayo cepat ambil."

Daniel melompat turun dari mobil untuk mengambil bola, sementara Seongwoo menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari mungilnya pada bak mobil. Tiba-tiba, mobilnya bergerak. Seongwoo panik karena Daniel belum naik.

"Ayah, hentikan mobilnya!"

Namun sepertinya sang ayah tidak mendengar. Mobil itu terus melaju, tanpa menyadari kalau salah seorang bocah laki-laki yang tadi asyik bermain dibelakang tidak ada. Seongwoo semakin panik ketika melihat sosok adiknya berlari mengejar mobil.

"Daniel! Daniel!"

"Seongwoo _hyung!_ Tunggu Daniel!"

Kaki kecil Daniel berlari mengejar mobil sang ayah. Namun mobil itu telah menghilang di kegelapan malam. Daniel terduduk di tepi jalan sembari memeluk bolanya. Ia mulai menangis karena takut.

"Seongwoo _hyung,_ kenapa kalian meninggalkan Daniel sendiri? Daniel takut..."

oooOooo

Disinilah Daniel sekarang, di sebuah panti asuhan yang berada di pinggir kota Busan. Ia ditemukan oleh seorang wanita yang menjadi pengurus panti asuhan tersebut dan dibawa kesana. Semula Daniel menolak, karena Seongwoo pernah bilang untuk tidak mengikuti orang yang tidak dikenal. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Jadilah ia menerima ajakan wanita tersebut.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru." Wanita yang biasa dipanggil bibi Han itu kemudian membungkuk sedikit dan mengusap rambut Daniel. "Perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu."

"Hai, teman-teman. Aku Daniel."

Daniel menunduk takut saat delapan pasang mata menatapnya. Ia tidak suka bertemu dengan orang baru, apalagi dengan tatapan yang Daniel tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Mulai sekarang Daniel akan tinggal disini. Jadi kalian harus bersikap baik padanya. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, bibi Han!"

Bibi Han meninggalkan Daniel bersama delapan orang anak yang kini sudah mengerumuni bocah itu dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Hai, Daniel. Aku Jisung. Aku yang paling tua disini." Seorang anak bernama Jisung mengulurkan tangannya. Daniel membalas uluran tangannya dengan ragu. Namun hanya beberapa detik, kemudian semuanya sirna saat Jisung tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada yang lain. Ini Seungwoon, dia juga lebih tua darimu. Lalu yang ini Jaehwan, kurasa kalian seumuran. Lalu yang itu Woojin, Jihoon, Jinyoung, Daehwi, dan Guanlin. Mereka lebih muda darimu."

Anak-anak yang diperkenalkan Jisung langsung memberikan sambutan yang hangat untuk Daniel. Mereka senang dengan keberadaan bocah itu diantara mereka. Daniel mulai menghilangkan sikap canggungnya dan tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

"Nanti kau sekamar dengan Jihoon. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, _hyung."_

Daniel tersenyum lebar hingga menghilangkan sepasang manik kelam di kelopak sempitnya. Sepertinya kini ia telah menemukan keluarga baru, sebuah keluarga yang tidak akan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 ** _Haiiiii aku balik dengan membawa story baru. FF ini sebenernya udah lama di draft laptop, dari Wanna One comeback NWY kemarin. Entah kenapa aku suka banget sama lagu ini. Lagunya terngiang-ngiang mulu dan jadi lagu favorit sampe sekarang. Ditambah lagi Daniel sama Ong yang jadi cast di MV-nya, jadi makin suka sama lagu ini._**

 ** _Udah, mungkin segini dulu. Kalo responnya bagus, aku bakal lanjutin lagi. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian, oke? ^^_**


	2. Chapter 1

Author : BabyJisoo

Title : Beautiful

Cast :

Ong Seongwoo

Kang Daniel

Wanna One's member

Genre : Family, Brothership

Length : Chaptered

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 20 Juli 2017**_

Seongwoo meletakkan panci yang berisi ramyeon yang baru matang di atas meja. Beberapa hidangan lain sudah tersedia disana. Bibirnya tersenyum, menatap puas hasil kerjanya di dapur sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Wah, kau yang memasak semuanya?"

Seongwoo menoleh dan melebarkan senyumnya pada nenek Jung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Bukan, nenek Jung bukanlah neneknya Seongwoo. Dia hanya wanita tua kerabat dari ibu Seongwoo, yang 14 tahun lalu diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengasuk Seongwoo saat kedua orang tua pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya. Namun Seongwoo menyayangi nenek Jung seperti neneknya sendiri.

"Ayo kita makan, nek."

Nenek Jung duduk di depan meja. Ia terlihat senang dengan hidangan yang telah disiapkan oleh Seongwoo.

"Selamat makan..."

Seongwoo mulai menyumpit ramyeon yang telah ia pindahkan ke piring dan memakannya dengan pelan. Rasanya sangat enak walaupun hanya hidangan sederhana. Namun ia berhenti mengunyah ketika menyadari neneknya tidak ikut makan.

"Nek, kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"Apa kabar Daniel? Apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa dia tinggal di tempat yang nyaman?"

Nenek Jung menatap selebaran yang telah dicetak sebanyak 300 lembar oleh Seongwoo. Seongwoo mengikuti arah pandangan neneknya, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Daniel pasti baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat dan tangguh. Nenek jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi aku akan menemukan Daniel."

"Tapi ini sudah lewat 14 tahun."

Seongwoo meremas sumpitnya pelan. Memang 14 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Pasti ada banyak hal yang telah terjadi, termasuk dengan keadaan adiknya, Daniel, yang hingga kini ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Seongwoo tidak pernah tahu apakah Daniel sehat? apakah Daniel tidur di tempat yang nyaman sepertinya? apakah Daniel makan dengan enak sepertinya? Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar dikepala Seongwoo.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan Daniel." Seongwoo tersenyum untuk menenangkan nenek Jung. "Ayo dimakan, nek. Nanti tidak enak kalau sudah dingin."

' _Daniel, kau dimana? Hyung rindu padamu...'_

oooOooo

Suara decitan sepatu dan pukulan terdengar disebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan barang-barang dan sebuah ring di tengah ruangan tersebut. Seorang pemuda terlihat serius mengarahkan pukulannya pada seorang laki-laki di depannya.

"Bagus, Jihoon. Arahkan pukulanmu lebih akurat lagi."

Jihoon terlihat sangat serius berlatih. Ya, ia adalah seorang _fighter_ profesional _._ Sudah 3 tahun ia menggeluti olahraga yang cukup berbahaya tersebut. Namun Jihoon menikmatinya.

Lain Jihoon, lain pula denga pemuda yang sedang menatap dengan tangannya yang memegang gagang pel. Kelopak sempitnya terlihat serius mengamati Jihoon sambil sesekali berpura-pura mengikuti gerakan Jihoon.

"Daniel, sedang apa kau?"

Teguran Jaehwan membuat Daniel sedikit kaget. Namun ia langsung tersenyum lebar pada pemuda yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Jihoon keren sekali, ya. Aku jadi ingin seperti Jihoon."

"Bangun dan segeralah pel ruangan ini. Pelatih akan marah kalau ruangannya masih kotor."

"Aish, aku selalu saja mengacaukan angan-anganku, Jaehwan."

"Jangan pernah berangan-angan yang mustahil. Jihoon bisa seperti sekarang ini karena pelatih adalah pamannya."

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Semuanya bisa terjadi, Jaehwan."

"Hei, kalian berdua! Kenapa malah mengobrol?!"

Jaehwan dan Daniel berjengit kaget ketika suara pelatih terdengar bergema di ruangan tersebut. Mereka segera melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Jihoon terkekeh kecil melihat dua sahabatnya yang takut pada pamannya.

"Aku membantu mereka dulu, paman. Nanti malam kita latihan lagi."

"Nanti kau lanjutkan sendiri latihanmu. Aku tidak bisa menemani."

Jihoon melepas sarung tinju yang tadi ia pakai dan melemparnya ke meja. Ia meraih alat pel lain dan berjalan ke arah Daniel.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Daniel tersenyum lebar melihat Jihoon yang mengepel di sampingnya.

"Latihanmu sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Nanti malam masih harus lanjut lagi." Jihoon memeras kain pel yang baru saja ia celupkan ke ember dan mengosokkannya ke lantai. "Selebarannya sudah jadi?"

"Entahlah. Sungwoon _hyung_ yang membuatnya."

"Apa kau yakin bisa menemukan _hyung_ -mu?"

Daniel terdiam sejenak. Selama ini dia sudah berusaha mencari Seongwoo kemana-mana, bahkan ke tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi sekalipun. Namun ia tidak pernah menemukan kakaknya itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Seongwoo _hyung_ pasti sangat merindukanku, sama seperti aku merindukannya."

Nada optimis Daniel membuat Jihoon tersenyum. Pemuda yang ada disampingnya ini selalu terlihat bersikap positif dalam keadaan sulit sekalipun. Jihoon tahu, 14 tahun memendam rindu pada seseorang yang berarti di hidup kita sangatlah sulit. Namun Daniel terlihat tidak pernah menunjukkan itu padanya ataupun teman-temannya yang lain. Sebaliknya, Daniel selalu berusaha untuk menemukan kakaknya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu apakah _hyung_ -mu masih hidup atau tidak. 14 tahun itu tidak singkat, Daniel."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku pasti bisa menemukan Seongwoo _hyung_ apapun yang terjadi."

Daniel membereskan alat pelnya dan menaruhnya di lemari penyimpanan. Ia mengembuskan nafasnya pelan. Bagaimanapun ucapan Jihoon barusan seperti menyadarkannya kalau semua hal bisa terjadi dalam kurun waktu 14 tahun. Daniel tidak tahu dimana Seongwoo sekarang. Tetapi ia merasa kalau kakaknya itu baik-baik saja.

' _Seongwoo hyung, apa kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, hyung.'_

oooOooo

Seongwoo menempelkan selebaran yang berisi informasi tentang Daniel di mading kampusnya. Untuk sejenak ia menatap selebaran itu. Rasanya sedikit tidak yakin ia akan menemukan Daniel dengan foto 14 tahun yang lalu seperti ini. Tetapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan agar ia bisa bertemu dengan adiknya.

"Huft~"

Seongwoo kemudian segera masuk ke kelasnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, dosennya sudah berdiri di depan menjelaskan materi hari ini. salah seorang teman Seongwoo melihat dan mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berisik. Seongwoo berjalan mengendap-endap pelan dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Apa aku terlambat lama, Minhyun?"

"Tidak. Pelajaran baru di mulai 10 menit yang lalu." Minhyun mengulurkan sebuah koran pada Seongwoo. "Aku sudah menyebarkan iklan tentang adikmu di koran. Semoga ini membantumu."

Seongwoo tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Minhyun pelan. "Terima kasih, ini sangat membantuku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, pendaftaran untuk calon polisi sudah dibuka. Kita jadi mendaftar, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Mungkin dengan aku menjadi polisi, aku bisa bertemu dengan Daniel."

Seongwoo dan Minhyun memang ingin masuk akademi kepolisian. Mereka sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Namun Minhyun menunggu Seongwoo, yang mengumpulkan uang dengan bekerja sebagai biaya test masuk, agar bisa mendaftar bersama. Alasan Seongwoo ingin masuk akademi kepolisian adalah agar ia bisa menemukan Daniel, disamping menjadi polisi memang cita-citanya sejak kecil.

"Besok minggu depan kita akan mengikuti test. Mau belajar bersama?"

"Ide yang bagus. Setelah mata kuliah ini selesai, kita belajar bersama."

Seongwoo dan Minhyun ber- _high five_ pelan kemudian saling melempar senyum. Mereka berharap bisa masuk ke akademi kepolisian bersama seperti yang direncanakan, supaya mereka bisa menemukan Daniel.

oooOooo

"Daniel, aku sudah mencetak selebarannya."

Sungwoon berlari kecil menghampiri Daniel yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jihoon dan Jaehwan di depan kios yang tutup. Teman-temannya yang lain pun ikut mendekat ketika Seungwoon mengulurkan selebaran itu pada Daniel.

"Wah, terima kasih, Sungwoon _hyung."_

"Ayo segera sebarkan ini ke seluruh kota. Semakin cepat disebarkan, mungkin kita bisa menemukan _hyung_ -nya Daniel _hyung._ "

"Tapi apa berhasil? Kita menggunakan foto lama di selebaran ini."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Daehwi. Benar yang dikatakannya, tingkat keberhasilan menyebarkan selebaran dengan foto lama sangatlah kecil. Mereka sendiri sedikit pesimis dengan kemungkinan tersebut.

"Aku hanya punya foto ini. Untuk berhasil atau tidaknya kita tidak tahu karena kita belum mencoba. Tapi setidaknya kita sudah berusaha untuk mencari Seongwoo _hyung._ "

Lihatlah Daniel dengan semua optimismenya. Pemuda itu bahkan tersenyum lebar sambil memandangi selebaran yang ada di tangannya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa menemukan Seongwoo walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

"Kalau begitu ayo segera disebarkan. Tempelkan ini disemua tempat di kota ini."

oooOooo

"Menurutmu mana jawaban yang sesuai?"

Minhyun membaca soal yang ditunjuk oleh Seongwoo di buku latihan. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang belajar bersama untuk test masuk akademi kepolisian. Karena jam kuliah sudah berakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang sambil membahas beberapa soal yang diprediksi akan keluar dalam test masuk.

"Yang nomor 5. Menurutku hanya itu yang mendekati jawaban yang sesuai."

"Eyy, bukannya nomor 2?"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Tidak tahu. Hanya _feeling_ saja."

"Aish, mana ada jawaban test berdasarkan _feeling_."

Minhyun mendengus sebal, sementara Seongwoo tertawa lebar. Ah, selalu seperti ini kalau belajar bersama Minhyun yang terkenal serius dan saklek. Tapi itulah yang membuat mereka bisa bersahabat. Hanya Seongwoo yang bisa memahami sifat kaku Minhyun.

"Setelah ini kau mau bekerja?"

"Eum. Makanya kita harus segera menyelesaikan semua latihan ini agar aku bsia segera pergi bekerja."

"Kau hebat, ya."

"Eh?"

Seongwoo memandang bingung Minhyun yang sedang menulis jawaban di lembar kertas kosong.

"Kau bisa kuliah, belajar, bekerja dan mengurus rumah diwaktu yang hampir berdekatan. Melakukan semua hal dengan sangat baik tanpa mengganggu urusanmu yang lain. Kau hebat."

"Tidak, aku tidak sehebat yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik agar nanti saat aku bertemu dengan Daniel, dia memiliki kehidupan yang layak. Aku ingin mengganti seluruh kesusahannya selama 14 tahun karena terpisah denganku dengan hasil kerja kerasku. Paling tidak, dia bisa membanggakan kakaknya yang telah meninggalkannya."

Seongwoo tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat adiknya. Daniel kecil adalah sosok yang penakut dan cengeng. Setiap malam ia akan mengganggu Seongwoo dengan meminta agar tidur bersama. Daniel juga sangat takut pada serangga. Seongwoo pernah menemukan adiknya menangis di kebun karena sekelompok serangga yang mengerumuni mainannya. Ah, rasanya itu sudah lama, tetapi Seongwoo masih bisa mengingat semuanya dengan baik.

"Ah, kita lanjutkan belajarnya besok. Aku harus bekerja."

"Perlu kuantar ketempat kerjamu?"

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai bertemu besok, Minhyun."

Minhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Seongwoo yang sudah berlari keluar kelas dengan buru-buru. Untuk sejenak, Minhyun menatap punggung sahabatnya itu dengan kagum. Seongwoo tidak pernah mengeluh dengan apa yang terjadi dihidupnya. Sahabatnya itu selalu bersyukur dan optimis dalam menjalani hidup. Namun Minhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Seongwoo juga menyimpan banyak luka dan penderitaan. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin menampakkannya pada siapapun.

' _Beruntungnya Daniel memiliki hyung sepertimu, Seongwoo. Dia mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tulus darimu tanpa kau pernah meminta untuk membalasnya. Aku rasa aku perlu banyak belajar darimu.'_

.

.

.

.

TBC

 ** _Semoga chapter pertama ini nggak mengecewakan kalian. FF ini dibuat berdasarkan MV-nya Wanna One yang Beautiful. Betapa geregetannya aku sama MV itu, aku bener-bener dibuat terpesona sama aktingnya Daniel sama Seongwoo, plus jalan ceritanya yang gantung. Aku sengaja buat FF ini soalnya aku pengen realisasiin ending dari MV itu menurut versiku. Mungkin beberapa diantara kalian juga punya jalan pikiran yang sama sama aku :D_**

 ** _Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review FF ini. Love you all~_**


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Beautiful

Cast :

Ong Seongwoo

Kang Daniel

Wanna One's member

Genre : Family, Brothership

Length : Chaptered

Note : Based on teaser and Mv movie version Wanna One "Beautiful"

Part 2

Seongwoo membuka buku referensinya dan membacanya dengan tenang. Ia selalu belajar disela-sela istirahatnya saat bekerja. Sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari pemuda yang kini sudah berusia 23 tahun itu. Baginya, tidak boleh ada waktu yang ia sia-siakan karena itu berarti ia akan lebih lama lagi bertemu dengan Daniel.

"Seongwoo, kau sudah makan?"

Salah seorang teman Seongwoo menyodorkan roti pada pemuda itu. Seongwoo tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku sudah makan di kampus sebelum kemari tadi."

"Wah, kau rajin sekali. Saat bekerja pun masih sempat untuk belajar."

"Aku harus berusaha keras agar aku bisa segera bertemu dengan Daniel."

Ya, teman-teman Seongwoo sudah tahu cerita hidup pemuda itu. Mereka sudah tahu siapa Daniel dan hubungannya dengan Seongwoo. Mereka pun dengan senang hati membantu Seongwoo menyebarkan berita kehilangan di semua media.

"Sudah ada perkembangan?"

"Belum. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa aku akan bertemu denga Daniel sebentar lagi"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Seongwoo menatap langit yang kini mulai berwarna biru tua. Daniel sangat suka memandang langit saat sore. Setiap hari ia menemani adiknya itu duduk di halaman depan rumah untuk menikmati setiap pergantian warna cakrawala. Dari kebiasaan itu, kini Seongwoo juga ikut menyukai pemandangan langit sore.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku bisa merasakannya." Seongwoo tersenyum kecil sambil terus memandang langit. "Aku merasa Daniel sangat dekat denganku."

oooOooo

Rutinitas Daniel adalah bekerja. Setiap hari ia memeras keringat dan tenaganya untuk bekerja di sebuah mini market yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal bersama teman-temannya. Daniel hanya bersekolah sampai SMP. Selebihnya, umurnya ia habiskan untuk mengabdi pada orang lain.

"Selamat datang. Selamat berbelanja."

Kalimat ini sudah ribuan kali Daniel lontarkan pada pengujung mini market, hingga rasanya ia takut kelepasan ketika berada di rumah lantaran seringnya ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Tidak ada kata lelah dalam kamus Daniel. Kehidupan yang keras telah menempanya menjadi sosok yang tangguh dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Ia sudah lebih dari cukup merasakan pahit manisnya lika-liku hidup. Bahkan dia masih membantu Daehwi dan Guanlin yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Bukan membantu dalam hal akademis, Daniel cukup tahu diri bahwa dirinya tidak sepandai itu untuk mengajari kedua adik kecilnya. Namun ia membantu membiayai mereka bersekolah, paling tidak sampai mereka lulus SMA.

Terkadang Daniel berpikir, kehidupan macam apa yang dimilikinya ini. Diumurnya yang masih begitu muda, ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau ia harus kehilangan anggota keluarga, Ia harus kehilangan sosok kakak yang sangat disayanginya, sosok yang menjadi pusat dari segala gravitasi kehidupannya. Diumurnya yang masih sangat belia, ia harus bertarung melawan kerasnya kehidupan seorang diri. Daniel bahkan pernah mengutuk Tuhan, ia menganggap Tuhan tidak adil padanya.

Namun semua pemikiran sempitnya itu mulai terkikis dan berubah saat ia bertemu dengan Jisung dan yang lainnya. Mata Daniel terbuka saat ia tahu bahwa ada orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengannya. Kehilangan, ditinggalkan, dicampakkan, dan dilupakan oleh orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Dari merekalah Daniel belajar, belajar untuk menjadi orang yang tidak manja dan cengeng, belajar untuk menjalani kehidupan sesuai dengan skenario yang telah ditetapkan oleh Tuhan. Daniel sadar, tugasnya hanya satu, selalu bersyukur bahwa Tuhan masih menyayanginya dengan mengirimkan orang-orang yang baik seperti Jisung dan teman-temannya yang lain. Orang yang ia yakini tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi.

oooOooo

"Pukulanmu harus lebih cepat, Jihoon."

Bugh! Bugh!

"Lebih cepat lagi!"

Bugh! Bugh!

Inilah kegiatan yang dilakukan Daniel, Seungwoon, Jisung, Jaehwan dan Jinyoung setiap membersihkan ruang latihan. Menonton Jihoon berlatih memiliki keseruan tersendiri bagi mereka. Terkadang mereka menggoda Jihoon dengan mengatakan kalau Jihoon tidak cocok menjadi seorang _fighter_ dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah imutnya itu.

"Wah, Jihoon yang imut sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Padahal dulu dia yang paling cengeng diantara kita semua."

"Jangan dekat-dekat Jihoon kalau kalian tidak mau dipukul."

"Jihoon, pukul pelatih dengan keras!"

"Tunjukkan pukulanmu yang paling bagus pada pelatih!"

"Hei, kalian mau dipukul ya?! Jangan mengganggu Jihoon latihan!"

Daniel dan yang lainnnya langsung terbirit-birit menjauhi ring tempat Jihoon berlatih. Namun mereka terkekeh melihat pelatih yang mengomel kesal pada mereka. Jihoon hanya geleng-geleng kepala, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah _absurd_ teman-temannya itu.

"Awas kalau kalian tidak membersihkan ruangan dengan baik. Tidak ada jatah makan malam untuk kalian."

Suara omelan pelatih masih terdengar bergema di ruang latihan. Baik Daniel ataupun yang lainnya tidak ada yang mendengarkan omelan itu. Toh masih ada Jisung, Seungwoon dan Jaehwan yang bisa memasak.

Daniel mendekati Jaehwan dan Seungwoon yang sedang membersihkan samsak yang tadi sore dipakai latihan oleh Jihoon.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa pelatih belum menikah."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mana ada wanita yang mau dengan pelatih yang galak dan tukang mengomel seperti ibu-ibu itu?"

"Pfft~ benar juga kau."

"Daniel, Jaehwan, Seungwoon! Kalian tidur diluar malam ini!"

Tiga orang yang dipanggil namanya itu hanya tertawa tertahan mendengar ancaman pelatih. Mereka tahu kalau pelatih sangat menyayangi mereka, jadi tidak mungkin mereka akan tidur diluar. Seperti itulah pelatih, terlihat keras di luar namun sebenarnya sangat menyayangi mereka semua.

oooOooo

Seongwoo dan Minhyun berhadapan satu sama lain. Sepasang manik mereka saling bertatapan intens. Nafas mereka sudah berderu cepat dan peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka dengan deras

Tidak, kalian jangan salah paham. Seongwoo dan Minhyun tidak sedang berkelahi atau berselisih paham. Mereka sedang berlatih bela diri untuk ujian masuk kepolisian. Dalam syarat yang ditentuka, paling tidak peserta harus menguasai teknik dasar bela diri untuk dapat masuk ke akademi kepolisian. Karena itulah mereka berlatih keras agar dapat lolos seleksi.

"Kau siap?"

"Aku selalu siap."

Keduanya saling menyerang, memukul dan menangkis lawan dengan gesit. Baik Seongwoo maupun Minhyun sama-sama menguasai teknik bela diri dengan sangat baik walaupun hanya teknik dasar dan beberapa teknik yang sedikit lebih sulit.

Bruk!

Seongwoo berhasil membanting Minhyun ke matras. Mereka kemudian berbaring sambil mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Senyum menghiasi wajah mereka yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Kau benar-benar hebat."

"Kau juga hebat. Perlawananmu tadi sangat gesit.""

"Tapi akhirnya kau bisa membantingku, kan?"

Seongwoo dan Minhyun tertawa bersama. Tidak ada hari yang mereka lewatkan tanpa canda dan tawa. Bersahabat sejak kecil membuat keduanya tahu arti satu sama lain.

"Aku yakin kita bisa masuk ke akademi polisi bersama."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita berdua sama-sama berusaha dengan keras?"

Seongwoo membuka sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya sedikit, kemudian ia memberikannya pada Minhyun.

"Besok mau berangkat jam berapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang kuliah kita langsung berangkat? Testnya diadakan sampai sore. Kita masih bisa menyusul."

"Kalau begitu besok sebelum kuliah aku akan meminta ijin pada bosku untuk tidak bekerja dulu."

"Bagaimana pulang dari test kita makan di warung bibi Im dulu?"

"Wah, boleh juga. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana."

Minhyun kemudian berdiri dan menarik Seongwoo agar ikut berdiri. "Ayo kita latihan sekali lagi. Setelah itu kita belajar untuk test besok."

Seongwoo dengan senang hati menyambut ajakan sahabatnya itu. Mereka pun melanjutkan latihan mereka sambil sesekali melempar candaan satu sama lain hingga malam menyapa langit kota Seoul.

oooOooo

Daniel berjalan pulang dengan riang sambil mendengarkan musik di ponselnya. Hari ini ia mendapatkan bonus dari bosnya karena bekerja dengan baik. Dalam pikirannya ia akan membelikan ayam goreng untuk teman-temannya. Pasti mereka sangat senang.

Namun langkah kaki Daniel terhenti ketika melewati sebuah _showroom_ motor. Manik kelamnya memandang kagum pada sebuah motor _sport_ yang dipajang di etalase _showroom_. Senyumnya merekah seiring dengan tangannya yang menyusuri kaca etalase dengan antusias. Ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan berfoto di depan motor itu.

"Wah, pasti keren kalau aku punya motor ini."

Daniel jadi teringat Seongwoo. Dulu kakaknya itu pernah bilang kalau ia ingin punya kendaraan yang bagus dan keren. Mereka berdua membayangkan kalau mereka akan punya motor yang bagus seperti motor yang dipajang itu.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan Seongwoo _hyung,_ aku akan membeli motor ini dan mengajaknya berkeliling kota dengan motor ini."

Tangan Daniel begerak di udara, menghitung berapa banyak uang dan waktu yang harus ia kerahkan untuk bisa membeli motor _sport_ itu. Ia tertawa pelan, mungkin seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat konyol. Membeli motor? Haha, jangan bercanda. Untuk makan saja sangat sulit, apalagi membeli kendaraan mewah itu. Rasanya mustahil.

Tetapi Daniel segera menepis semua pemikiran pesimis itu. Ia yakin kalau dirinya bisa membeli motor itu dan mengajak Seongwoo berkeliling kota. Hidup susah selama bertahun-tahun telah membuat rasa optimisnya lebih besar dari apapun. Daniel selalu menanamkan _mindset_ bahwa semuanya bisa terjadi.

"Seongwoo _hyung,_ aku pasti bisa membeli motor ini untukmu."

oooOooo

Seongwoo menyalakan lampu belajarnya dan membuka buku-buku latihannya. Ia melanjutkan mengerjakan soal-soal yang tadi tidak sempat ia bahas bersama Minhyun. Diluar, hujan turun dengan deras. Udara dingin seketika menguar dari celah-celah ventilasi yang terbuka.

"Ugh, dinginnya."

Seongwoo mengambil jaket yang tergantung di pintu kamarnya. Niat awalnya ingin mengenakan itu untuk menepis dingin. Namun kemudian ia teringat Daniel. Ia tidak tahu apakah saat ini adiknya itu terlindungi dari dingin dan hujan.

"Daniel, apa kau memakai baju yang hangat? Apa kau terlindungi dari air hujan?"

Pemuda itu pun kembali menggantungkan jaketnya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa bersikap egois dengan menghangatkan dirinya sendiri, sementara ia tidak tahu nasib adiknya diluar sana. Lagipula ia sudah berada di dalam kamar yang hangat dan nyaman. Udara dingin yang sedikit masuk tidak akan mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya.

 _Jdar!_

Seongwoo berjengit ketika petir menyambar cukup keras. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia tidak takut, tapi ia merasa khawatir. Daniel takut dengan petir. Dulu saat hujan deras seperti ini, Seongwoo akan terjaga sepanjang malam dengan memeluk Daniel yang meringkuk dipelukannya. Daniel bisa menangis sepanjang malam kalau hujan deras dengan petir yang menyambar. Jadilah Seongwoo harus menenangkan adiknya itu hingga tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Daniel, apa kau masih takut dengan petir? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

TBC

 ** _Makasih banget buat yang udah baca dan review FF ini. Aku sangat menghargai apresiasi kalian buat FF ini ^^_**


	4. Chapter 3

Author : BabyJisoo

Title : Beautiful

Cast :

Ong Seongwoo

Kang Daniel

Wanna One's member

Genre : Family, Brothership

Length : Chaptered

Note : Based on teaser and Mv movie version Wanna One "Beautiful"

Part 3

Cuaca di Kota Seoul sepertinya sedang tidak bersahabat. Sejak pagi tadi hujan telah membasahi kota. Saat mendung begini mungkin akan lebih nyaman kalau kita berada di ruangan yang nyaman, ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan kue kering. Betapa sempurnanya momen tersebut.

Tapi tidak untuk Daniel, ia sudah berada di mini market sejak pagi buta, merapikan stok barang yang baru masuk dan memeriksa produk yang telah kadaluarsa agar segera dengan diganti dengan produk baru. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil agar lebih semangat.

Kling!

"Selamat datang, selamat berbelanja."

Daniel membungkuk sopan pada pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke mini market. Gayanya terlihat sangat keren walaupun sederhana. Pemuda itu juga terlihat seperti orang yang berpendidikan, mungkin ia mengecap bangku kuliah.

"Aku membeli ini."

Pemuda itu menyodorkan empat kaleng kopi dan beberapa bungkus cemilan. Daniel segera menghitung harganya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik.

"Semuanya 35.000, tuan."

Pemuda itu meletakkan buku yang ia bawa dan membuka ranselnya, mencari dompetnya yang tadi dimasukkan secara asal karena buru-buru. Daniel melirik sedikit judul buku yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu.

"Wah, anda akan mengikuti seleksi akademi kepolisian?"

"Iya. Test-nya hari ini." Pemuda itu menyerahkan selembar uang pada Daniel. Daniel segera memberikan kembaliannya.

"Ini belanjaan anda dan kembaliannya. Semoga ujianmu sukses."

"Terima kasih. Aku permisi dulu."

Daniel kembali membungkukkan badannya saat pemuda itu meninggalkan mini market. Buku yang dibawa si pemuda barusan mengingatkannya pada cita-cita Seongwoo. Kakaknya ingin menjadi polisi. Untuk sesaat, Daniel berharap kalau pemuda tadi adalah Seongwoo. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan, menganggap harapannya adalah konyol.

 _Seongwoo hyung, dimanapun saat ini kau berada, kau harus selalu tahu kalau aku merindukanmu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi._

oooOooo

"Ini kopinya."

Minhyun menyerahkan sekaleng kopi pada Seongwoo yang sedang membaca soal. Seongwoo menerimanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia membuka kopinya dan meneguk sedikit. Minhyun melakukan hal yang sama, lalu membuka sebungkus cemilan.

"Kau sudah belajar sampai mana?"

"Soal nomor 78. Aku sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya."

"Ah, aku juga begitu. Rasanya jawabannya tidak ada yang cocok."

Seongwoo mengambil cemilan dan mengunyahnya pelan. Matanya masih fokus pada buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan pemuda yang lucu di mini market."

"Kau naksir padanya?"

"Sialan! Tentu saja tidak." Minhyun menepuk bahu Seongwoo cukup keras, yang membuahkan tawa dari pemuda yang ada disampingnya. "Tapi menurutku dia menggemaskan untuk orang seusianya. Dia sangat ceria dan selalu tersenyum. Yang paling unik adalah gigi kelincinya yang selalu terlihat saat dia tersenyum."

"Tentu saja dia selalu tersenyum. Dia kan pegawai mini market. Bisa-bisa dia dipecat kalau memasang wajah cemberut."

"Benar juga, ya."

Minhyun membuka buku soalnya dan melanjutkan belajarnya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena membeli kopi dan cemilan di mini market. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Seongwoo kini terlihat melamun, seperti membayangkan sesuatu.

Pemuda yang tadi dibicarakan Minhyun, entah mengapa terasa familiar baginya. Ceria, selalu tersenyum, gigi kelinci. Semuanya mengingatkannya pada Daniel, adiknya. Daniel kecil adalah orang yang paling ceria yang pernah Seongwoo temui sepanjang hidupnya. Ditambah dengan gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan saat dia tersenyum, membuat siapapun pasti akan susah menolak pesona adiknya saat itu.

 _Kapan kita bisa bertemu, Daniel? Aku penasaran, seperti apa kau sekarang._

oooOooo

Hujan masih setia mengguyur kota. Walaupun hanya rintik kecil, tetap saja itu akan membuat tubuh kita basah kalau terlalu lama berada dibawah hujan. Jalanan kota terlihat sedikit lengang. Mungkin karena sebagian besar orang sudah menghangatkan diri mereka di rumah masing-masing.

Daniel menempelkan selebaran yang ia bawa di sebuah pintu kios yang tutup. Niat awalnya hanya berteduh karena sepertinya hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda. Tetapi kemudian ia menemukan tempat kosong di pintu kios, dan Daniel menempel selebarannya disana. Siapa tahu besok si pemilik kios membacanya dan mungkin ia akan mendapatkan informasi tentang kakaknya.

Seorang pemuda berlari kecil kearah kios. Rambut hitamnya sudah basah oleh air hujan. Kedua tangannya memeluk lembaran kertas dengan foto seorang anak kecil disana. Daniel hanya melirik sedikit lalu kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan.

Sepertinya pemuda itu menyadari kalau ditatap oleh Daniel. Ia menoleh sedikit dan tertegun. Matanya tertuju pada selebaran yang dibawa oleh Daniel. Foto anak kecil yang ada di selebaran itu sepertinya tidak asing. Pemuda itu pun berjalan mendekati Daniel dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya?"

Daniel menoleh. Ia bingung ketika pemuda yang sedang berteduh bersamanya itu menatapnya dengan intens. Tetapi kemudian maniknya tertuju pada selebaran yang dibawa pemuda tersebut. Tangan Daniel seketika bergetar hebat, begitu juga dengan pemuda itu.

"Daniel..."

"Seongwoo _hyung..."_

Grep!

Mereka berdua berpelukan erat. Bahkan tanpa sadar airmata mereka menetes deras, sederas air hujan yang sedang turun. Kebahagiaan seolah-olah membuncah kedalam rongga dada masing-masing.

"Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar kau?"

Seongwoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Daniel, mengamati wajah adiknya yang kini lebih dewasa walaupun tetap terlihat seperti anak kecil dimatanya. Daniel tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung."_

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Daniel."

Daniel dan Seongwoo kembali berpelukan, seolah takut akan kembali kehilangan sosok tersayang yang telah berpisah selama 14 tahun. Tidak ada kalimat yang mampu melukiskan perasaan mereka. Mereka lebih dari bahagia, karena telah menemukan separuh hidup mereka yang hilang.

Malam ini, hujan menjadi saksi bertemunya Daniel dan Seongwoo. Keduanya patut bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mempertemukan mereka dengan cara yang tidak terduga. Dimulai dari malam ini, mereka berjanji akan selalu bersama dan tidak akan pernah saling meninggalkan satu sama lain untuk yang kedua kalinya.

oooOooo

Rumah minimalis itu kini sarat akan kehebohan dan kebahagiaan. Pasalnya salah satu penghuninya memang sedang berbahagia. Wajah tampannya berhias senyum lebar, sebuah senyum yang mungkin tidak semua orang beruntung melihatnya. Namun kali ini senyum itu diperlihatkan secara cuma-cuma sebagai bukti bahwa dia sedang dalam euforia kebahagiaan yang tidak ada duanya.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan ini _hyung-_ ku, Seongwoo _hyung."_

Si pemilik senyum lebar, Daniel, dengan nada yang riang memperkenalkan sang kakak pada teman-temannya yang telah menemaninya selama 14 tahun ini. Seongwoo yang berdiri disamping Daniel hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya. Daniel tidak pernah berubah, dia tetap adik kecilnya yang menggemaskan seperti dulu.

"Hai semuanya. Aku Seongwoo."

Seongwoo cukup menikmati tatapan takjub dari teman-teman Daniel yang seolah-olah sedang melihat sebuah keajaiban dunia. Delapan pasang manik itu terlihat senang sekaligus terharu.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Seongwoo?"

"Daniel bercerita banyak tentangmu ketika kalian kecil."

"Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar keajaiban!"

"Usaha Daniel _hyung_ selama ini tidak sia-sia."

"Akhirnya kalian dipertemukan lagi. Aku turut senang."

"Ah, aku mau menangis rasanya. Ini benar-benar luar biasa!"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Rasanya seperti mimpi melihat ini."

Baik Daniel maupun Seongwoo hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi teman-teman Daniel. Namun mereka bisa merasakan bahwa mereka tulus ikut merasa senang dengan pertemuan kembali dua saudara itu.

"Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya kalau aku menceritakan bagaimana aku dan Seongwoo _hyung_ bertemu. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan kami bisa bertemu kembali."

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Daniel selama ini. Aku berhutang budi pada kalian semua."

"Eyyy, hutang budi apanya. Kami tumbuh bersama sejak di panti asuhan hingga pindah kemari. Jadi tidak ada yang merasa berhutang budi karena kami saling menjaga satu sama lain."

Seongwoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jisung. Daniel sudah bercerita soal teman-temannya, dan pemuda yang dihadapannya saat ini adalah anggota tertua yang ada di rumah tersebut, yang artinya juga lebih tua darinya.

"Kalau begitu silakan nikmati waktu kalian berdua. Kurasa kalian butuh privasi untuk melapas rindu satu sama lain."

"Ah, Seungwoon _hyung_ tidak asyik. Kami kan mau dengar cerita dari Seongwoo _hyung_ dan Daniel _hyung."_

"Iya. Kami penasaran bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu lagi."

Seruan protes seketika datang dari Daehwi dan Guanlin. Dua anggota termuda di rumah tersebut tidak rela melewatkan momen manis antara Seongwoo dan Daniel begitu saja tanpa tahu cerita lengkapnya.

"Besok kalian sekolah. Aku janji akan bercerita pada kalian setelah kalian pulang sekolah besok."

Kalimat dari Daniel cukup efektif untuk membuat Daehwi dan Guanlin menurut. Sementara yang lain sudah meninggalkan ruang tengah yang tadi dijadikan tempat berkumpul. Setelah semua orang pergi, Seongwoo dan Daniel saling melempar senyum.

"Mau ke _rooftop?_ Biasanya aku selalu menghabiskan waktu disana sebelum tidur."

"Boleh. Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol berdua, kan?"

oooOooo

Daniel dan Seongwoo menatap langit malam yang sedikit mendung. Sisa-sisa hujan masih sedikit terasa disana. Namun hal itu tidak memudarkan senyum bahagia di wajah dua bersaudara itu.

"Kau... apa kabar?"

"Baik. _Hyung_ sendiri apa kabar?"

"Lebih baik setelah bertemu denganmu."

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

"Rasanya masih seperti mimpi aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Setiap hari aku selalu berdo'a pada Tuhan agar menjagamu dimanapun kau berada, dan Tuhan mengabulkan do'aku. Kini aku bisa melihatmu baik-baik saja dengan mataku sendiri."

"Aku juga. Bahkan setiap hari aku bermimpi kalau aku bertemu denganmu. Semua hal kecil yang aku lakukan selalu mengingatkanku padamu." Daniel mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur menyamping. " _Hyung_ tinggal dimana selama ini?"

"Aku dulu tinggal bersama salah satu kenalan ibu. Tapi sekarang aku menyewa apartemen sendiri. Apartemen itu rencananya akan digunakan untuk tempat tinggal kita setelah aku menemukanmu."

Daniel terdiam sejenak. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya, bahkan lebih dari senang. Tetapi ia juga tidak rela kalau harus berpisah dari teman-temannya yang selama ini selalu bersamanya.

"Sepertinya kau betah disini, ya. Teman-temanmu kelihatannya sangat baik dan peduli padamu."

"Mereka lebih dari sekedar baik dan peduli. Mereka sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Bahkan mereka membantuku menyebarkan informasi tentangmu."

"Aku senang kau dikelilingi orang-orang yang baik." Seongwoo tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap hidungnya yang terkena tetesan air hujan yang tersisa. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ikut seleksi akademi kepolisian."

"Wah, benarkah? Kau akan menjadi seorang polisi?"

Mata Daniel berbinar antusias. Ia bahagia karena kakaknya bisa mencapai cita-cita yang dia impikan sejak kecil.

"Aku baru saja melakukan test tadi siang. Niat awalku adalah supaya aku bisa lebih mudah untuk mencarimu. Tetapi ternyata Tuhan telah mempertemukan kita terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menjadi polisi."

"Tuhan memang selalu punya skenario yang tidak terduga untuk umatNya."

Seongwoo duduk bersila dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Daniel. "Besok, ikutlah aku kuliah. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada sahabatku."

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau... bekerja?"

"Tentu saja. _Hyung_ pikir aku dan yang lain bisa makan dengan uang dari mana? Kami semua bekerja, kecuali Daehwi dan Guanlin. Kalau tidak begitu, mana mungkin kami bisa hidup sampai hari ini?"

Seongwoo menatap Daniel yang kini sedang memandang langit. Ia tidak menyangka kalau adiknya berjuang dengan keras agar bisa bertahan hidup. Membayangkan Daniel bekerja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat hati Seongwoo berdenyut nyeri.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak berusaha dengan keras untuk mencarimu. Kalau saja aku bisa lebih cepat bertemu denganmu, kau pasti tidak akan kesusahan seperti ini."

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Yang penting sekarang kita bisa bertemu, kan?"

Daniel tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang begitu menggemaskan. Mau tidak mau Seongwoo ikut tersenyum melihat senyum adiknya. Senyum Daniel selalu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri untuk membuat orang lain ikut merasakan bahagia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih cengeng, tidak?"

"Aish, jangan membicarakan itu, _hyung._ Aku malu."

"Ah, lucunya adikku yang satu ini~"

Malam itu dihabiskan oleh Seongwoo dan Daniel dengan tawa dan canda. Inilah hadiah dari Tuhan atas kesabaran dan ketabahan mereka, sekarang mereka bisa kembali bertukar cerita dan tertawa bahagia seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Author : BabyJisoo

Title : Beautiful

Cast :

Ong Seongwoo

Kang Daniel

Wanna One's member

Genre : Family, Brothership

Length : Chaptered

Note : Based on teaser and Mv movie version Wanna One "Beautiful"

Part 4

Seongwoo menggandeng tangan Daniel erat sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Ia terlihat buru-buru. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau adiknya kerepotan mengikuti langkah kakinya yang begitu cepat.

" _Hyung,_ pelan-pelan. Kau ini buru-buru sekali seperti sedang dikejar _debt collector_."

"Minhyun akan mengomel kalau aku terlambat. Cepatlah, Daniel."

Hari ini Seongwoo berencana akan mengenalkan Daniel pada Minhyun. Mereka berencana akan bertemu di sebuah kafe dekat kampus Seongwoo. Daniel sampai harus ijin bekerja karena kakaknya itu memaksanya untuk ikut. Meski sedikit kesal, namun Daniel tidak bisa benar-benar marah pada Seongwoo.

"Minhyun!"

Suara Seongwoo yang cukup keras membuat beberapa orang yang ada di kafe itu menoleh. Daniel nyaris menyumpahi kakak semata wayangnya kalau tidak ingat rasa rindu dan sayang yang masih meluap di dadanya.

Minhyun menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya pada Seongwoo. Namun keningnya berkerut ketika melihat pemuda yang ada dibelakang sahabatnya itu. Wajah itu sepertinya tidak asing, Minhyun seperti pernah melihat di suatu tempat.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Tidak. Duduklah, Seongwoo."

"Kenalkan, ini Daniel. Dia adikku tersayang."

Daniel mendengus geli mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Namun maniknya membulat lebar ketika melihat Minhyun.

"Oh, kau yang tempo hari belanja di mini market, yang akan ujian kepolisian itu kan?"

Minhyun tersenyum lebar. Sekarang ia ingat dimana ia pernah melihat Daniel. Pantas saja wajahnya seperti familiar walaupun hanya sekali bertemu.

"Kau kasir mini market itu. Jadi kau adik Seongwoo."

"Tunggu, kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Seongwoo bingung ketika melihat Daniel dan Minhyun sudah saling menyapa dengan akrab dan begitu bersahabat.

"Kau ingat ketika aku cerita bertemu dengan pemuda yang menggemaskan? Orang itu Daniel, adikmu ini. kami pernah bertemu di mini market saat aku membeli kopi dan cemilan sebelum kita pergi test. Dia kasir disana."

" _Oh my,_ jadi kau sudah pernah bertemu Daniel! Dunia benar-benar sempit."

"Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau itu adikmu. Jika saja aku tahu, mungkin kalian sudah bertemu." Minhyun langsung menarik Seongwoo dan Daniel untuk duduk. "Cepat ceritakan bagaimana kalian bertemu."

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu saat berteduh. Kami sama-sama membawa selebaran yang memuat foto kami, dan inilah hasil akhirnya."

"Akhirnya kalian bisa bertemu lagi. Aku ikut senang dengan kebahagiaan kalian saat ini."

"Minhyun _hyung,_ terima kasih sudah menjaga _hyung_ -ku. Semalam Seongwoo _hyung_ sudah banyak bercerita kalau ia punya sahabat yang sangat kaku tapi cerewet seperti ibu-ibu."

Minhyun dengan senang hati mendaratkan tepukan keras di kepala Seongwoo usai mendengar ucapan Daniel.

"Sahabat macam apa kau, bisa-bisanya membicarakan hal jelek tentangku pada orang lain."

"Itu fakta, Minhyun. Kau itu kaku tapi cerewet seperti ibu-ibu."

"Kau mau aku _smackdown_ ya?"

Daniel hanya tertawa melihat perdebatan antara Seongwoo dan Minhyun. Ia lega karena kakaknya dipertemukan dengan orang yang begitu baik seperti Minhyun. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau Seongwoo baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu dengannya.

oooOooo

"Pasti mereka senang kau traktir ayam goreng sebanyak ini, _hyung."_

Seongwoo dan Daniel sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah pergi seharian bersama Minhyun. Daniel sempat salah sangka mengenai sahabat kakaknya itu. Ia mengira kalau Minhyun adalah orang yang kaku dan sombong, tetapi ternyata dia sangat ramah dan baik.

"Anggap saja ini pesta kecil-kecilan untuk kita. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya berbagi kebahagiaan dengan orang lain, apalagi orang itu sudah sangat berjasa dalam hidupmu."

Daniel tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Seongwoo. Baginya, Jisung dan tema-temannya yang lain bukan hanya sekedar teman, tetapi mereka adalah keluarga keduanya. Hanya kepada mereka Daniel bisa membuka dirinya kembali.

"Oh _hyung,_ kemarin aku melewati _showroom_ motor di daerah sini. Ada motor yang keren sekali."

"Benarkah? Mana _showroomnya?"_

"Ah, itu dia!" Daniel menarik tangan Seongwoo agar lebih cepat sampai di depan _showroom_ motor yang dimaksud. Motor _sport_ berwarna biru itu masih terpajang apik disana.

"Lihat, keren kan?"

"Benar. Motornya keren sekali."

"Kalau aku naik motor ini cocok tidak?"

Seongwoo terbahak keras mendengar pertanyaan Daniel. Adiknya ini benar-benar polos dan menggemaskan.

"Memangnya kakimu sampai?"

"Enak saja! Aku lebih tinggi dari _hyung,_ tahu!"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya."

"Aish, _hyung!"_

Daniel merengut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Hanya pada Seongwoo dia berani menunjukkan sisi imutnya itu. Kalau didepan teman-temannya yang lain, ia bisa ditertawakan oleh mereka hingga mereka sakit perut.

Seongwoo terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut Daniel. Selalu saja begini kalau kalah berdebat, pasti Daniel akan merajuk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Iya, iya. Aku percaya kau lebih tinggi dariku. Kau bahkan terlihat lebih tampan dariku walaupun terkadang kau selalu bertingkah manja dan menggemaskan."

"Setelah aku gajian bulan depan, aku akan membeli motor ini. Nanti kita berkeliling kota dengan motor ini."

"Aku tagih janjimu nanti." Seongwoo merangkul bahu Daniel dengan erat. "Ayo pulang. Kasihan teman-temanmu kelaparan di rumah."

oooOooo

Semenjak dipertemukan kembali, Seongwoo dan Daniel menjadi tidak terpisahkan. Setiap hari mereka pergi berdua, mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang dulu pernah mereka datangi ketika mereka kecil. Semacam nostalgia sambil membangun kenangan baru setelah terpisah selama 14 tahun lamanya.

Disinilah mereka, disebuah taman bermain tua yang terlihat ditinggalkan. Sebuah ayunan masih tergantung ditengah-tengah taman walaupun tidak terawat lagi. Dulu, orang tua Seongwoo dan Daniel mengajak kedua bocah itu main di taman ini saat liburan. Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga yang sederhana, namun bahagia karena mereka memiliki banyak cinta untuk satu sama lain. Seongwoo dan Daniel tidak pernah meminta untuk pergi berlibur ke luar negeri. Asalkan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka bahagia.

"Kau ingat dulu ayah mendorong ayunan ini?"

"Eum. Rasanya aku seperti akan terbang ke langit ketika ayah mendorong ayunan ini dengan kencang."

"Kita juga bermain bola disini."

"Benar." Daniel lantas berdiri dan melempar bola sepak pada Seongwoo. "Ayo kita ulangi kenangan itu."

Seongwoo menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dengan senang hati ia menerima ajakan itu. Tentu saja, kapan lagi ia bisa bermain dengan puas dan bebas bersama adiknya itu kalau bukan sekarang.

"Jangan menangis kalau kalah, Daniel. Aku tidak akan mengalah lagi padamu seperti saat kita kecil dulu."

"Jangan banyak bicara, _hyung._ Cepat giring bolanya."

Matahari sore hari ini bersinar cerah seolah ikut menghangatkan senyum kakak beradik itu, membawa kembali kenangan manis 14 tahun lalu yang kini dirangkai kembali dengan suasana yang berbeda. Namun tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka masih Seongwoo dan Daniel yang dulu, dan selamanya akan tetap sama.

oooOooo

Seongwoo dan Daniel berjalan beriringan menuju rumah sambil makan es krim. Hari ini mereka sangat senang, karena bisa bernostalgia ditempat yang dulu pernah mereka kunjungi. Walaupun tanpa kehadiran ayah dan ibu mereka, tetapi itu tidak menyurutkan kebahagiaan sepasang kakak beradik itu.

"Malam ini kita mau makan apa?"

"Entahlah, aku bingung. Kemarin kita baru saja makan _tteoppoki_ dan _kimbap_. Aku tidak yakin Jisung _hyung_ dan yang lain akan mau makan dengan menu yang sama lagi."

"Benar, pasti membosankan."

 _Tring! Tring!_

Ponsel Seongwoo berdering menandakan adanya notifikasi pesan yang masuk. Pemuda itu dengan cepat merogoh saku celananya. Ada dua pesan, satu pesan dari Minhyun, dan satunya lagi dari sederet nomor asing. Seongwoo memilih untuk membuka pesan dari nomor asing terlebih dahulu.

 _From: 067832491xxx_

 _Saudara Seongwoo, anda dinyatakan lulus di semua test seleksi akademi kepolisian. Minggu depan anda akan mengikuti pelatihan dan pelantikan anggota kepolisian di markas pusat._

"Yeaaay!"

"Ada apa, _hyung?"_

"Daniel, aku lolos seleksi! Aku akan jadi polisi!"

"Serius?!"

Daniel merebut ponsel Seongwoo dan membaca pesan tersebut. Detik berikutnya, ia bersorak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau berhasil, _hyung!_ Kau berhasil!"

Seongwoo dan Daniel berpelukan sambil tertawa senang. Ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk mereka berdua. Seongwoo kemudian teringat pesan dari Minhyun. Dengan cepat ia membukanya.

 _From: Minhyun_

 _Seongwoo, aku lolos seleksi! Minggu depan ada pelatihan dan pelantikan anggota baru._

Senyum Seongwoo semakin lebar, dengan cepat ia mengetikkan pesan balasan.

 _To: Minhyun_

 _Aku juga lolos seleksi. Sudah aku kira kita akan lolos, Minhyun._

"Minhyun juga lolos seleksi."

"Benarkah?! Wah, kalian berdua benar-benar keren." Daniel mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada sang kakak. Ia sangat bangga pada Seongwoo. "Besok kita buat pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu dan Minhyun _hyung_ lolos seleksi."

"Tidak perlu. Ini belum apa-apa."

"Ayolah, _hyung._ sekalian kita kenalkan Minhyun _hyung_ pada teman-temanku."

Seongwoo ingin menolak. Ia memang senang bisa lolos seleksi akademi kepolisian. Namun ia merasa ini bukanlah apa-apa. Masih ada pelatihan yang lebih berat yang menunggunya.

"Pokoknya kita akan merayakannya, _hyung._ Aku akan buat pesta perayaan yang sederhana namun sangat berkesan untukmu dan Minhyun _hyung._ "

oooOooo

Sesuai dengan janji Daniel kemarin, hari ini _rooftop_ rumah minimalis itu terlihat ramai dengan lampu hias yang berkelap-kelip. Sebuah meja besar diletakkan di tengah-tengah dengan berbagai makanan dan minuman tersaji disana. Ditambah lagi dengan kue dengan empat buah lilin yang menyala ada diantara hidangan itu.

Seongwoo dan Minhyun terharu, Daniel dan teman-temannya benar-benar total dalam membuat perayaan. Meski sederhana, tetap saja ini terasa istimewa bagi mereka berdua. Minhyun sendiri, walaupun baru mengenal teman-teman Daniel, ia merasa nyaman berada diantara mereka.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, _hyungdeul!"_

Jinyoung dan Woojin yang bertugas membawa kue, segera mendekatkan kue itu pada Seongwoo dan Minhyun. Seongwoo dan Minhyun saling merangkul dan meniup lilin bersamaan.

"Selamat untuk Seongwoo _hyung_ dan Minhyun _hyung_ yang berhasil lolos seleksi ujian akademi kepolisian!"

Daniel dan teman-temannya meletupkan konfeti yang telah mereka siapkan tadi sore. Seongwoo dan Minhyun tersenyum bahagia, ini akan menjadi pesta yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

"Hormat kepada calon anggota kepolisian Republik Korea!"

Seongwoo dan Minhyun tertawa ketika Daniel dan yang lain hormat pada mereka. Dengan senyuman lebar, mereka membalas salam hormat itu.

"Sekarang waktunya makan!"

Sembilan pemuda yang ada disana langsung menyerbu meja untuk melahap hidangan yang telah disiapkan. Sementara Seongwoo dan Minhyun memilih untuk duduk ditepi _rooftop_ sambil menikmati sekaleng soda.

"Adikmu dan teman-temannya benar-benar keren. Bisa membuat pesta seperti ini dalam waktu sehari."

"Aku sudah melarangnya. Tapi Daniel memaksa. Katanya momen seperti ini harus dirayakan secepatnya."

"Kurasa Daniel benar. Kalau kita menunggu setelah pelantikan, aku tidak yakin kita akan punya waktu."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar memakai seragam polisi nanti. Pasti aku terlihat keren."

Minhyun berdecih geli mendengar ucapan Seongwoo. Namun sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Segala jerih payah mereka telah terbayar lunas, kini Seongwoo dan Minhyun bisa menikmati manisnya hasil kerja keras mereka dengan senyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
